


It's The Aesthetic

by FifiandBogart



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Blood Kink, Crossover, Gay, Kinky, LGBT, M/M, Multi, Sexual, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiandBogart/pseuds/FifiandBogart
Summary: Frank-N-Furter and Sebastian have been lovers for centuries, but the discovery of a unique individual may convince them to add a third member to their affair.
Relationships: Frank N. Furter/Sebastian/Edward Scissorhands
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. A Demon And An Alien

It was twilight in Transylvania. Frank-N-Furter was busily flitting through the many beakers he used for experimentation, trying to distract himself. It had been 15 years since the disastrous events that nearly ruined his life, but to an immortal alien like Frank, it was still fresh in his memory. Thinking back to the many betrayals of that fateful night continued to smart as if it only happened yesterday.

Rocky had been a bust, diving headfirst into pussy and showing little sexual interest in Frank himself.

Magenta and Riff-Raff had to be banished after their attempt on his life, and he promised them that they would never come back to this planet alive.

Not to mention the human couple didn’t do all that much to satisfy him either.

He sighed with frustration, nearly knocking over a glass container filled with hydrochloric acid. It had taken him AGES to perfect Rocky, despite how easy he had made it look. Creating life from nothing took a little bit longer than he would have liked, and he hadn’t succeeded since.

He gave up working and made his way to the large open window on the other side of his lab. Clad in nothing but a corset and stockings, he shivered slightly as a breeze wandered in and rustled his hair. He stared at the sky as the reality of his loneliness hit him hard.

This was the longest amount of time he had ever spent alone, and he didn’t care for it. He was so used to fucking whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted, that this agonizing dry spell was beginning to take a toll on him.

_God, it wasn’t always this way… If only HE would realize how long he’s been gone and come back home to me…_

Just as the thought entered his head, he heard a pop followed by a gentle whoosh from behind him. He spun on his heel and came face to face with someone tall, handsome, and familiar.

“Oh, _Sebastian!”_ Frank exclaimed with unabashed glee, rushing dramatically into the demon’s big, strong arms. “It’s been too long!”

“Always a pleasure, Doctor.” Sebastian replied with velvet in his voice, delicately lifting Frank’s hand to his lips to place a tender kiss.

“It’s nice to see our time apart hasn’t dampened your charm,” Frank purred, “I was just thinking about you, my sweet.”

“And I, you. I also come with news that may be of interest.”

“Oh? What news would that be?”

“There were some rather intriguing rumors floating around recently that eventually reached my attention. I made an effort to investigate and discovered someone who is sure to prove entertaining. He’s a special one. And the best part is, he’s just like us – an immortal.”

“Is that so? In that case, we have plenty of time before we need to find him.” Frank stared pointedly at the multiple layers of Sebastian’s 1885-style tux, tsking and shaking his head with mock disapproval.

Sebastian smirked knowingly at the blatant implication, loosening his tie. Frank helped speed up the process by undoing the tricky buttons on the overcoat. The two locked eyes as they continued to undress, and heat began to rise between them. Once they were both naked, it didn’t take long for their faces to collide with eager, greedy lust. They took their time savoring the sensations of each others’ mouths, sucking and licking lips and tongues. Without breaking contact, Sebastian pushed Frank backwards until he was slammed against the wall.

The fierce display of dominance caused Frank to moan loudly into the kiss while he wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s hips to keep himself in place. Sebastian squeezed Frank’s ass hard as he held him up, both men reaching maximum arousal. Suddenly, Sebastian’s skin erupted with thick, dark feathers and his black fingernails grew into claws.

Frank yelped as his partner drew blood, but he wasn’t complaining. He felt Sebastian enter him in one fluid motion and his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. As the demon rocked his hips steadily, they started to rise into the air, too entangled in each other to notice. Their levitation didn’t deter their passion, and soon enough they were both throwing their heads back with grunts of pure pleasure.

The blurrier their eyes became, the closer they both got to orgasm. It only took a few more firm thrusts before the two of them gave themselves over to the gratification. After they came, Sebastian slowly lowered them back to the floor and they lay side by side, breathing heavily.

“Oh, my. I forgot how much better supernatural sex is in comparison to humans.” Frank commented, staring up at the ceiling with a contentment he hadn’t felt in years.

Sebastian only chuckled, his red eyes lighting up with mirth. Minutes passed before either of them made a move, and they enjoyed the comfortable silence.

“Now, darling,” Frank began, lighting up a cigarette, “Tell me all about this mystery man of yours.”

Sebastian turned to face him with a wicked grin.

“I think you’ll like him. His name is Edward.”


	2. Subtle Seduction

As the duo made their way back to Earth in Frank’s UFO, Sebastian seemed determined to keep most of the details about their man under wraps. Claimed it would make more of an impact if Frank just saw it for himself. After a bit of flirting and pouting, Frank did manage to coax bits and pieces of the story out of the stubborn demon. Something about Edward being brought in and then run out by the townspeople because he was different.

Just HOW he was so different continued to be a mystery and Frank gave up asking after it was clear he wouldn’t get an answer. As they flew over a cozy little town in suburban California, a gigantic Victorian mansion came into view. Sebastian didn’t even need to tell Frank that this was the place since the aesthetic was exactly what he pictured. They parked nearby and Frank flipped the invisibility switch, his eyes dancing with anticipation.

“Well! We didn’t come here to dilly dally! Sebastian, would you?”

Frank held out his hand, and Sebastian took it with a slight bow. In an instant, the two disappeared in a puff of black smoke, only to reappear seconds later in the old attic of the unkept mansion. A startled gasp came from the shadows in the corner behind them, followed by frantic scrambling. Frank and Sebastian turned and found themselves face to face with a strange pale man, arms raised and brandishing dozens of razor-sharp scissors.

“I don’t know what you want, but you should leave.”

The man spoke in a voice that was obviously trying to be forceful and commanding but came out timid and small. While Frank was a bit surprised that Sebastian had dragged him all the way here for such a soft-spoken creature, he had to admire his bravery. After all, grabbing weapons and standing up to two outrageous intruders that just showed up in his house out of no where did require some nerve. Still, he wondered what else Sebastian saw in this Edward character that excited him so.

Then Frank looked closer and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. This strange man wasn’t just HOLDING the scissors… they were actually attached to him… His heart caught in his throat and he took a starstruck step forward.

“Don’t come any closer!”

Frank halted, unable to look away from such a unique sight. Sebastian put his hand on Frank’s shoulder and shook his head.

“We should ease in. He didn’t spend enough time with the humans to learn much in the ways of socialization.”

“I learned enough.” Edward warned, keeping his voice low and his sharp hands posed threateningly toward them.

“Oh, you poor thing! We’re not here to hurt you!” Frank said earnestly, holding his hands out in surrender to prove he meant no ill intent.

Edward relaxed slightly, but his eyes remained cautious.

“In fact,” Frank drawled seductively, taking a slow step forward, “I’d like to offer you an opportunity to come work for me. After seeing you for myself, I’m certain… A man of your… particular skillset has a lot to bring to the table.”

A flicker of interest flashed in Edward’s eyes, but they could tell he still wasn’t quite convinced. He just needed one more little push. Sebastian smiled his most welcoming smile, meeting Edward’s glare with warmth.

“Can you really return to a life of solitude after walking amongst the public?” Sebastian inquired with persuasion. “Not only can we offer you comradery and understanding, but we also have the knowledge to teach you how to make the most of your everlasting existence.”

A hard look crossed Edward’s face at the mention of the community at the bottom of the hill. He turned to the large gap in the roof, gazing down at the houses with pain, regret, and rage. How could something that started out so sweet turn so sour so quickly?

Sebastian and Frank came up behind him, both placing a hand on Edward’s shoulders.

“Those poisonous humans…” Sebastian whispered, leaning in close.

“Using you… persecuting you…” Frank continued, his hot breath caressing Edward’s ear, “Casting you out the moment you became inconvenient to them.”

“I was watching, you know,” Sebastian admitted quietly, “I saw all the horrible things those wretched things did to you. You tried to be patient, tried to show them kindness, and they repay you with blackmail and sexual harassment? Let’s just say your fury is completely justified. If you come with us, there will be no need to ignore that swirl of darkness inside you anymore, that spark of violence. You might find that you like expressing yourself through unconventional means.”

Edward hung his head, and he knew these men were right. There was nothing for him here any longer and he was tired of being filled with fear that someone would come after him with murderous intent. Besides, with the chance of a job somewhere far away, his future looked a lot more promising. He took one last look around the only home he’d ever known, then nodded his acceptance.

“My name is Edward. And you are?"

Frank and Sebastian exchanged devious, delighted grins before turning their attention back to Edward to introduce themselves. After the pleasantries, Sebastian teleported them all back to the ship and they set a course for Transylvania posthaste.


	3. Give Yourself Over To Absolute Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't notice the tags, there is blood-play to come. Please read at your own discretion.

As Frank flew them all back to his planet, he kept getting distracted by his scientific enthusiasm, sneaking frequent peeks over at Edward. The more he observed his wild black hair and scar-covered face, the more attracted he grew to him. He wanted to get his hands on him ASAP, see what made him tick. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering levers, trying to focus on staying the course and not swerving too much whenever he glanced at the newcomer. Despite Frank’s restless fidgeting, Sebastian chatted calmly with Edward throughout the journey, explaining where they were headed and answering any questions that arose.

At long last, they arrived at their destination, and Frank didn’t even take the time to power down his ship before pulling Edward into his lab. He led him to the very center of the well-lit room and finally had the opportunity to analyze him, his gaze wandering up and down the entire length of his slim, metallic body. As he spied a strange hatch in the middle of Edward’s chest, he instinctively reached towards it, but then he stopped himself.

“Sorry. May I…?”

Edward followed Frank’s eyes to the silver hinge on his torso, but he was unsure what it was or what it did.

“If… if you want to…” he replied hesitantly.

Frank jumped into action immediately, twisting the mechanism until he was able to open the small metal door. His eyes blazed with astonishment and elation as he stared into Edward’s chest cavity and discovered a functional, beating heart. Edward stood quietly, slightly nervous, but still allowing himself to be examined. Sebastian smiled reassuringly from a few feet away, making Edward feel a bit more at ease.

“Oh, what a MARVELOUS feat of engineering!” Frank cried as he explored Edward’s body with fervor, curiously strumming his fingers over different joints and straps. “A machine that runs off human organs?! How fascinating! Whoever built you was no novice!”

Edward smiled at the mention of the inventor who brought him to life.

“Yes… he died a long time ago, but I remember the house was always humming with his projects. He was smart and kind and he taught me how to speak by reading me books about etiquette and poetry.”

Half listening, Frank nodded along with the story, still transfixed with Edward’s inner workings. After a few minutes of cheerful reminiscing, the tenderness in Edward’s eyes dimmed and his expression clouded.

“I thought all people were like him. Maybe that’s why I was so ready to live with Peggy in the first place. It was so quiet when I was living alone, I guess I just wanted to feel… included again. But then…”

A dangerous glint appeared in Edward’s eyes, recalling the people who mistreated him the most.

“Joyce, Esmeralda, Jim…”

With each name he spoke, his voice became more ferocious. The darkness that Sebastian had sensed in him was making its way to the surface, and he had every intention of fanning the flames.

“Tell me, Edward. Tell me about Jim… He was the worst to you, wasn’t he? How did it feel to stab his insides after everything he did? What did you think seeing his blood on your blades?”

Edward lifted his hands to his face in order to see them better, thinking back to the glorious vibrance of fresh blood glistening on them. The truth was, he thought it was beautiful the way the moonlight hit the color just right, making it shimmer. It wasn’t like he wanted to hurt innocent people, but Jim was out of control. Edward knew, deep down, that there were more evil people in the world who may deserve the same fate. He just wished there was a way to cover himself with the exquisite beauty of blood without killing constantly. It was hard for him to express these complicated thoughts, but he felt like these two exceptional new friends could handle it.

“I… I liked it!” he muttered under his breath, slightly apprehensive about the confession. “I want to see it again… sometime…”

Sebastian chuckled, raising his eyebrows at Frank who bit his lip with desire. There would be time later to fiddle with Edward’s mechanisms. Shutting Edward’s chest with a snap, Frank took his arm and led him to an elevator, Sebastian following close behind.

“It’s quite amazing how some things just fall into place, isn’t it?” Frank said huskily as they rose to the top floor, “It almost seems like fate that we happened to be the ones who found you, especially given where your inclinations lie.”

As the elevator doors opened, Edward took a step and found himself standing in an otherworldly room of elegance and silk. He inhaled sharply as he looked around, never imagining that he would set foot in a place like this. It almost seemed fit for royalty.

The lighting was dim, candles being the only source of illumination, and it smelled like sandalwood and coconut. Thick red carpet of the darkest shade covered the length of the floor, and the walls were decorated with roses and chrysanthemums. In the middle of the room was a spectacular bed piled with satin sheets the color of deep violet and an arching wooden headboard complete with an ornate design.

Edward’s mouth fell open as he stared at the bed, so large that it couldn’t have been made for just one or two people. The scents and the atmosphere were starting to have an effect on him, and he felt a soft stirring in his loins.

“Let us show you something, Edward.” Frank murmured, maintaining eye contact with him as he stripped out of his corset, leaving only his panties and stockings intact.

Edward gulped as his eyes snapped toward Sebastian, who was also unbuttoning his shirt with a hint of a smirk playing on his mouth. As the two, now shirtless, men stepped closer, Edward couldn’t help letting his eyes wander over their toned bare chests. Frank put his hand on Edward’s stomach, pushing him gently into a sitting position on the bed. He then took hold of the razor scissors that made up Edward’s right hand, closing his fist around them as Sebastian followed suit on the opposite side.

“One of the perks of not being human, my dear Edward, is that you can explore your darkest desires without consequence.” Sebastian proclaimed, a lusty edge rumbling in his voice.

Without another word, both Frank and Sebastian brought Edward’s hands forward against their skin, slicing slowly and deliberately across their pecs. Edward moaned faintly as he watched the scissors leave dripping, gorgeous red marks in their wake. Before the wounds had time to bleed out, they were already mending themselves, disappearing completely in seconds. Edward was half convinced he was dreaming as he scrutinized the area that just a moment ago had incisions, not even able to detect a single scar left behind.

But he knew he didn’t imagine cutting into their flesh, because the evidence was still glistening down his blades. He licked his lips and his eyes were temporarily glued to the hypnotizing liquid, wanting to stare at it forever.

“Now you try,” Frank urged, barely concealing a low growl in the back of his throat.

Edward’s breath hitched as the two gentlemen released his hands, presenting their chests for him to take a turn with. He gulped again, a tremble navigating its way up his body. Frank and Sebastian waited patiently while Edward hesitated. This was all new territory and, while he longed to reach forward with confidence, he was still feeling a bit uncertain.

After a few shaky seconds, he tentatively brought his hands against the expectant men, clipping their shoulders experimentally. Frank hummed with satisfaction while Sebastian merely closed his eyes, enjoying the sting. As their injuries continued to heal, Edward grew steadily more daring with his lacerations, picking up speed.

As the blood flowed, splashing against the carpet and the bedsheets, that was when Edward felt the stirring from down below develop into a craving he couldn’t ignore. He stopped all at once, turning away in shame. Frank and Sebastian looked at each other, then down at Edward, tilting their heads at the abrupt pause.

“I’m sorry…” Edward muttered, keeping his gaze anywhere but on them, his face growing hot with humiliation, “This happens sometimes, I don’t know how to stop it.”

Frank glanced down and saw what Edward was referring to. His eyebrows shot up and he broke out into a huge grin. A bulge was becoming more and more noticeable in Edward’s pants, causing Frank and Sebastian’s eyes to flash with arousal.

“Quite interesting that your maker put more energy into completing THAT before even giving you hands,” Frank’s voice twinkled with amusement. “Seems like he had a little stir of perversion in him.”

“This has happened before? And you’re in no position to do anything about it? Oh, no wonder you were prone to such violent outbursts back on Earth.” Sebastian shook his head in disbelief.

Edward didn’t answer, keeping his face twisted away. Sebastian cupped his chin and gently turned his attention back to them. He stroked his cheek, trying to console the quivering in Edward’s limbs.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, it’s actually a good thing. I can only imagine that you have strictly negative associations with it though, considering… Well, it must be unpleasant to be so pent up.”

“Oooh, you’re going to like this, I know it.” Frank clapped his hands exuberantly, “Let us help you experience how arousal is supposed to feel.”

Frank invited Edward to lie down on the bed, his legs dangling off the side. Edward’s face was a mask of confusion, but the pinch in his groin was making him increasingly uncomfortable, so he put his trust in whatever solution they could bring him.

He stared up at the ceiling, listening to Frank untie the leather patch covering his genitals until he was utterly exposed. He shivered at the sudden coolness, but it didn’t last long as Frank brought his warm mouth down and took the entire shaft in. Edward jerked instantly, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He had never felt any sensation like it and a low, guttural moan burst out from deep in his soul.

As Frank continued to suck, his tongue spiraling around the tip of the rock-hard cock, Edward struggled in vain to regain his composure. He lifted his head to see what was being done to him, but his blurry gaze was drawn to Sebastian instead, who was standing directly behind Frank. Sebastian held his gaze as Frank bobbed up and down, sending jolts of electricity through every nerve ending.

Without breaking eye contact, Sebastian drew his zipper down and slipped Frank’s panties off. Edward was spellbound as Sebastian eyes bore into his own while inserting his dick into Frank’s ass. The sight of the tall, red-eyed demon fluidly rolling his hips in rhythmic perfection was almost enough to push Edward over the edge. The more he pumped into the alien’s pleasure cavern, the louder Frank’s moans became, which in turn brought a mind-numbing vibration to Edward’s already intense experience.

He couldn’t look at the intoxicating sight any longer, but it was impossible to look away as the pressure inside him reached a tipping point. Suddenly, an animalistic compulsion led Edward to slash Frank’s back continually, which didn’t deter him from his skilled fellatio. At the sight of the blood and the perpetual sucking, Edward threw his head back in a silent scream, white, hot light engulfing him. Since it was his first orgasm, and it was such a powerful one, he blacked out as soon as it was over.

Frank raised his head, wiping the cum off his chin as Sebastian continued to fuck his asshole. It wasn’t long before they both finished as well. Frank straightened, kissing his long-time lover tenderly. They looked down at the unconscious half-human, chuckling at how quickly he was overwhelmed.

“Well…” Frank began, “Not bad for a first go. There’s plenty of time for more in-depth experimenting in the future.”

Sebastian nodded, giving Frank’s ass an affectionate tweak. They then left to give Edward space to recharge. The next day, Edward stubbled into the lab, still getting used to his new surroundings. Sebastian and Frank were already there, and their faces lit up when they saw him.

“Oh, Edward! Perfect timing!” Frank waved him over to a large window overlooking the grounds.

Edward shuffled over sheepishly, his mind running over the events of the previous night. He wasn’t sure how to act casual around the men who had opened his eyes to a whole new world, but it helped that they were acting normal. As he approached the window, he was delighted to discover a vast, vibrant garden.

“The job I mentioned earlier is as follows: You can tend the garden, and I hand over complete artistic freedom to you, as long as it’s kept tidy. Topiaries, bouquets, you name it, you can design it. Does that sound like something you’d be interested in?”

Edward was moved, ideas already forming in his head. But it wasn’t just gardening he was interested in anymore.

“Thank you. I would love to do it, but…”

Edward cut off, unsure how to express his sexual desires. He looked from Frank to Sebastian, desperately trying to convey his thoughts through his eyes. Frank smirked and draped his arm around his neck, seemingly reading his mind.

“Don’t you worry, pet, there will be plenty more where that came from as well. As long as you stay here, you can have it whenever you ask.”

Edward blushed, but nodded regardless, immensely excited to start his brand-new life of art, sex, and darkness.


End file.
